Shape Of My Heart
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: Dedicado a minha miga Dee-chan! Fic YAOI 1x2 - SongFic mais nada a declarar...


Gênero: SongFic/YAOI

Música: Shape Of My Heart (Backstreet Boys – Black & Blue)

Casal: Heero e Duo (12)

Fic dedicado à: Dee-chan

Mensagem da autora: Dee-chan ... MIM ADOLAR VOCÊ!!!

Autora: Goddess Of Death GW

Shape Of My Heart

(Backstreet Boys – Black & Blue)

Fic dedicado à: Dee-chan

_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
  
_

_Baby, por favor, tente me perdoar  
Fique aqui, não apague o brilho  
Abrace-me agora, não se chateie  
Se cada minuto me torna mais fraco  
Você pode me salvar do homem que eu me tornei  
  
_

_            Estou sentindo um vazio aqui dentro de mim, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Você foi embora e agora eu estou aqui, parado em frente ao parque, esperando-o aparecer e me abraçar como fez da última vez. Você virá?_

_            Eu te chateei com minhas palavras, você foi embora e me deixou sem saber o que fazer. Sinto-me perdido sem você ao meu lado, volte!! O que eu devo fazer para trazer você até mim??_

_            Deveria saber que alguém como você não conseguiria ficar junto ao homem que me tornei, é impossível uma reconciliação? Não deixe que o brilho em mim se apague novamente... _

**_Looking back on the things I've done_**

**_I was trying to be someone_**

**_Played my part, kept you in the dark_**

**_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_**

****

_Revendo as coisas que tenho feito  
Eu estava tentando ser alguém  
Fazendo a minha parte, mantendo você na escuridão  
Agora, deixe-me mostrá-la a forma do meu coração  
  
_

_            Eu estava tentando ser alguém diferente, pensei em todas as coisas que tenho feito ao seu lado, não deixei-o respirar e agora você se foi. Por que não me disse? Eu nunca iria perceber sozinho..._

_            Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos... agora o perdi, o perdi por causa do egoísmo e ciúmes. O que esperava? Alguém como você atrai atenção demais, é sem querer ou você quer apenas me provocar? Se for isso conseguiu. Não posso  mais viver sem você._

_            Agora deixe que eu mostre o que realmente sinto! Deixe-me tentar mostrar-lhe meus verdadeiros sentimentos!!_

**_Sadness is beautiful_**

**_Loneliness is tragical_**

**_So help me, I can't win this war Touch me now don't bother_**

**_Touch me now don't bother_**

**_If every minute it makes me weaker_**

**_You can save me from the man that I've become_**

****

_Tristeza é bonita  
Solidão é trágica  
Então me ajude, não consigo vencer essa guerra  
Toque-me agora, não se aborreça  
Se cada minuto me torna mais fraco  
Você pode me salvar do homem que eu me tornei_

_            A tristeza é bonita, mostrou-me que o que sinto por você é mais forte do que tudo e que ninguém jamais poderá me derrubar novamente._

_            A solidão é trágica e me mostra o quanto preciso de você ao meu lado. Chateei-te com minhas palavras, será que poderá me perdoar? Ajude-me, essa é uma guerra da qual não posso ser herói... a cada minuto que passa sinto que a vida deixa meu corpo, estou morrendo sem seus toques, seus carinhos, suas palavras... Salve-me do homem que me tornei, mostre-me o caminho para que eu possa te seguir durante a eternidade... Mostre-me o caminho como fez agora. Preciso estar ao seu lado, não sei o que fazer sem você... Salve-me do homem que me tornei..._

**_I'm here with my confessions_**

**_Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
_**

_Estou aqui com minhas confissões  
Não tendo mais nada para esconder  
Não sei por onde começar  
A não ser te mostrando a forma do meu coração  
  
_

****_Não sou bom com palavras, mas sei que você irá ler essa carta e irá me entender, mesmo que não queria mais me ver... Eu Amo Você, não tenho mais nada para esconder mas não sei como começar a contar tudo que deveria... por isso quero mostrar-te a verdadeira forma do meu coração, quero te mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos... para isso, preciso de apenas mais uma chance... será que você vai aceitar?_

_            Foi difícil aceitar, foi difícil descobrir... que eu preciso de você, que eu faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo ao meu lado. Meu coração está chorando e mesmo assim não existem lágrimas em meu rosto... quero que me ensine, ensine-me tudo que você sabe, torne-me um fraco – por saber amar – pois quero amá-lo. Quero amá-lo como você me amou... _**_  
  
_**

**_I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
That keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_**

****

_Revendo as coisas que tenho feito  
Eu não quero mais repetir a mesma velha situação  
Que a mantinha na escuridão  
Agora deixe-me mostrá-la a forma do meu coração  
  
_

_            Revi todas as coisas que tenho feito, não quero repetir os mesmos erros, não quero ser mais o Soldado Perfeito... tire-me da escuridão mais uma vez, torne-se a luz de que eu preciso, tire-me da escuridão a que fui novamente jogado... Deixe-me mostrar a verdadeira forma do meu coração e dos meus sentimentos... deixe-me tentar amá-lo._

_            Duo, você me mostrou o que é ser especial para alguém, quero mostrar-lhe o quanto você é especial para mim... nós brigamos e sei que a culpa foi minha. Você não disse que havia terminado por isso, gostaria de dizer-lhe apenas mais uma coisa:_

_FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!!_

            Lágrimas escorriam pela face do americano. Como pudera ser tão cruel a ponto de não perceber os verdadeiros sentimentos do japonês? Ele estava com CIÚMES!! Claro, como não estaria? Depois do que ele havia feito...

            Agora ele estava ali, sentado na varanda do apartamento, os poucos raios de Sol deixavam o final de tarde com um ar gostoso e quente. Mesmo assim, ele estava com frio...  não sabia que a falta que sentia pelo japonês era tanta, que a necessidade de ter o corpo do outro junto ao seu era tão extrema!!

            Heero nunca fora bom com palavras mas havia lhe dito sobre seus sentimentos através daquela carta e estava pedindo apenas mais uma chance... ele não precisaria pedir... o americano aceitaria-o de volta, cedo ou tarde, não agüentaria viver sem seus toque, seus beijos... não conseguiria viver sem ele... não mais.

            Estaria ele ainda esperando-o no parque em que declarara seus sentimentos? Ou será que ele havia desistido? Ou achava que ele não aceitaria seu pedido de desculpas? Só havia um jeito de obter as respostas para suas perguntas.

            Pegou um casaco preto que havia sobre a mesa, depositou a carta sobre a mesma e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas não antes de dar mais uma olhada no papel...

            "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Heero..."

** OWARI **


End file.
